<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RWBY By AI by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263777">RWBY By AI</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...The AI Ships Adam and Winter, Character Death, Honestly Not Sure If The AI Meant Romantic Love, I'm Too Lazy To Tag Every Thing The AI comes up with, If Some Of These Plots Are Understandable, Multi, Or platonic, Possible WhiteRose?, Ruby X Jaune is mentioned but it never sails, The AI Made Jaune X Ren Canon, The AI Ships Ruby X Nora, Written by an AI, feel free to use them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of short or medium sized chapters written by an AI. Some will be related to each other, some won't. Some will be dark. Some will be lighthearted. Some don't make sense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna &amp; Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna &amp; Ruby Rose &amp; Weiss Schnee &amp; Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna &amp; Ruby Rose &amp; Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna &amp; Weiss Schnee &amp; Yang Xiao Long, Cinder Fall &amp; Ruby Rose, Cinder Fall &amp; Salem, Glynda Goodwitch &amp; Ozpin, Hazel Rainart &amp; Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc &amp; Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Lie Ren &amp; Ruby Rose, Mercury Black &amp; Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos &amp; Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos &amp; Weiss Schnee, Qrow Branwen &amp; Glynda Goodwitch, Qrow Branwen &amp; Summer Rose, Raven Branwen &amp; Summer Rose, Ruby Rose &amp; Emerald Sustrai, Ruby Rose &amp; Salem (RWBY), Ruby Rose &amp; Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose &amp; Winter Schnee, Ruby Rose/Nora Valkyrie, Winter Schnee &amp; Yang Xiao Long, Winter Schnee/Adam Taurus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She clawed at Ruby's face, tearing her skin, and pulling out chunks of her hair, as blood spewed from Ruby's mouth. Ruby struggled to open her eyes, blood streaming from the corner of her eyes.</p><p>"Cinder...Please, please no..." She fell silent as Cinder began tearing at her throat. The last thing Ruby saw was Cinder's eyes, bloodshot and hollow, staring back at her, with a face of pure loathing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Blake returned to Weiss, her face was stinging, blood leaking from where Weiss had bitten her. "We're going to the medbay. The bite was actually infected and Yang will need antibiotics." Weiss nodded, her chest still heaving, unable to speak. "We're probably not going to see Ruby anytime soon."</p><p>"Ruby was bit badly. I could barely see anything, it was bad." Yang said. "The hunter she was working with got her to the medbay as soon as possible. They got a few serums into her, but they will need to get the toxin out of her system."</p><p>"How long?" Blake asked.</p><p>"The bite started a few hours ago." Yang replied. "Ruby had to be put into a coma so they could get the venom out of her system. She's been sleeping for most of the trip, and won't be conscious for hours."</p><p>"That's…" Weiss said, her voice almost a whisper.</p><p>"That's…" Blake stopped, her voice trailing off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And so, the Ruby Rose we knew and loved as a girl died in that heartrending scene.</p><p>Although, her memories remain, she now has a reason to wake up. I'm happy to report, her quick recovery was aided by these two.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, back at the group’s new base, they put the last of the Maiden power in Yang and gear up for the battle. Winter wants to leave her sister to be eaten alive, but Winter can’t understand. She’s half this age, Yang’s a brawler, you can’t leave a fighter with nothing to do but wail on Grimm, for god’s sake. So they pull up a big blue Grimm sandwich to let Yang have a go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang walks up to her own reflection, groaning in disappointment. The universe, she remembers, has been a joke since she stepped into it. What’s the point in saving the world if she can’t have fun? So what if the fate of the world is in the hands of a selfish little brat and a hormonal bimbo with daddy issues, and why is a flying monkey going to save the day anyway? This was going to be so cool! Now it’s just a bunch of semi-sentient, ball-gagged lab rats running around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang sighs again, snarling and shutting the mirror’s curtain. Weiss was fine with being the best (least) part of her as it was, and she’s absolutely fine with her little sis dying because she can’t control herself. So what? In the end, it’s her problem, not hers. And now she doesn’t need to worry about two queens being taken out because of her short temper. At least she didn’t get caught staring at her reflection again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rose is Ruby</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Rose.” Blake’s voice causes her to jump. Her hand begins to tremble. She ignores it. “You okay?”</p><p>“I just remembered.” Her throat thickens, and she can’t get words out. “What’s the point in trying to be brave?”</p><p>“Brave is living,” Blake says softly. “But not for everyone.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Ruby whispers, looking down at her coffee. “I shouldn’t have gotten so upset.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t,” Blake agrees. She reaches over and takes Ruby’s hand. The younger woman struggles to meet her gaze, but she can’t meet her eyes. She will not cry. She will not cry.</p><p>“I’m here for you,” Blake tells her softly. “If you ever want to talk about it again, I’ll be here. I’ll do whatever it takes.”</p><p>Ruby nods slowly, finally meeting Blake’s eyes. “Thanks, Blake.”</p><p>Blake tilts her head slightly, her fingers gliding against Ruby’s palm. She notices a new Band-Aid peeking out from Ruby’s sleeve. The one that the crimson girl had apparently not even bothered to peel off when she’d finished crying. Blake blinks, trying to hide her surprise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After what seemed like forever, Emerald watched as Salem kneeled down to Cinder’s level and took out her gun.</p><p>“No,” Emerald screamed, inching out of the circle. “Don’t!”</p><p>Salem looked at her with the same murderous intent she had towards Cinder.</p><p>“Don’t what?”</p><p>With a shaky hand, she pointed her gun at Emerald’s chest and pulled the trigger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby could only take a deep breath as Raven's scowl turned into one of pity. "Look, I'm sorry. But…" She trailed off and sighed, "It's never been easy for me to talk about it, not even with my teammates. And right now, I don't want you to go through what I have." She did her best to maintain her calm, but the effort was failing and the beast was awakening. The part of her that enjoyed the killing lust she used to have was whispering to her. The part of her that would have liked to bury the innocent for every breath that left their lungs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby’s psychic skills and Ember’s combat skills made the two a powerful team in just months of training. The rest, as they say, is history.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That was when Cinder transferred from Mistral to Beacon Academy and joined the student council. During her tenure, she has proven to be the Student Body President for two years, and she is a Captain of the sports teams as well. At the moment, she is the most successful girl in her class. She would be getting her first taste of a conflict between the student council and the teachers in Beacon Academy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby becomes the female version of Weiss, in a sense. While Yang takes on the military aspect of her power, Ruby takes on the art-istry. She discovers that her skills in manipulation have taken a step up, as she manipulates Jaune into being the perfect weapon. At the same time, she also goes insane, realizing that what she has done is an act of war against the people she was always supposed to protect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While looking for Penny, Ruby is confronted by an amnesiac Ren.</p><p>Ren tells Ruby he was lost in a plane crash when he was a kid and managed to find the remains of her team.</p><p>The team is safe though, with Summer and Penny having faked their deaths.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby, Weiss and Blake are skeptical about this, but are reassured that they are not alone and that they have been sent to protect the kids. That evening, Weiss witnesses an ambush on the First Generation by a mysterious group of adults known as "Exiled" and leaves to take revenge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake meets Weiss and informs her of what she discovered. It's then that they realize the call Blake has been ignoring is about a boy who was cut from Beacon Academy. He was left behind, but no one seems to know why. </p><p>They track him down to an isolated cottage in the middle of nowhere. The group discovers an ancient scroll left on the child's bed, and a disturbing symbol on the floor. Upon deciphering it, they learn the child's name is Mercury Black. His parents were scientists who used his powers for their own sinister purposes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby Rose has never been a 'true' Huntsman, and as a member of the original rescue team that conquered Remnant, she was also a known fugitive. In many ways, a person of her temperament simply doesn't belong in the position she now holds. Yet, she is the only student that survived Ozpin's self-appointed "training" of the rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been theorized that the original team was selected by their leaders to be amongst the most dedicated, rather than because of their combat abilities. The last official leader to die was the First Hunter, Coco Adel, and with her she now holds the reigns to the establishment. But it is up to Ruby Rose to carry on that legacy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby Rose is one of the few remaining Huntsmen to retain their humanity after the demise of the Order. She still harbors the need to fight evil and protect the world, even at her own detriment. She joins her fellow Rebels to train and protect the people from magical attacks.</p><p>However, following the recent attack on Beacon, Ruby's hunt is more urgent than ever and she can no longer rely on her teammates for support. At the same time, an unnamed man arises from nowhere to threaten the world. Can Ruby and the rest of the Huntsmen take back the world once again?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things take a turn for the worst when the leaders of the White Fang school of intergalactic terrorists, lead by Adam, breaks into her hotel room to kidnap Ruby.</p><p>Before the clock can strike midnight, Ruby and Cinder are once again united, teaming up to beat a powerful foe that is more ruthless and more cunning than they can imagine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby is determined to get her hands on Emerald's story once and for all. But as she's drawn closer to the powerful mastermind behind her mother's creation, Ruby discovers that she's got much more at stake than just finding a secret to defeat Cinder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby is a staunch advocate of peace and protecting the weak, and forms a bond with Mercury during their missions.</p><p>Later, Mercury is also given his own unique set of codenames by Ruby, which are Liar and Socialite.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter is seeking the help of the new King of Vale who may be able to help her and her kingdom. Ruby Rose is seeking her own power and pride. She wants to use her powers to help bring back the Grimm in order to make Atlas a safe place for all. This is the start of the story and the birth of a new threat to all of Remnant. Winter, Ruby, and the new King of Vale must join together to stand against this new threat and bring about the rebirth of the Grimm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't stay here." Weiss sighs.</p><p>"Why not?" Ruby asks.</p><p>"I hate it." Weiss says. "My father hates me. My mother hates me. Everything around me hates me. Everything inside me hates me."</p><p>"No, it doesn't. It loves you." Ruby assures her. "You can't hate what you don't understand. You're not cold inside. You just can't be with these people."</p><p>Weiss touches her head. "I can't stand to see you live the life I'm meant to lead." Weiss says. "I love you, Ruby, but you deserve more than I can give you. I can't stand to see you hurt anymore."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby tries to push these confusing memories to the back of her mind, but as her fear and sadness grow, she becomes trapped inside her own mind, alone with her own growing doubts, her own tears. Ruby knows she can't let this happen. It's better to stay hidden and pretend like she never found out than to find out and lose anyone she cares about. Yet, she can't help but find herself slipping back into the same patterns of behavior she did before. Is she going crazy? </p><p>Is she going to lose someone she loves? Ruby hopes that things will get better, but she has her doubts. She has her doubts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unsatisfied with her daughter's apparent death, Summer Rose, sets out to prove that Ruby is still alive. She slowly uncovers a network of international black market dealers of corpses and pieces of her team. They have been kidnapping students at private schools, and taking pieces of their heart and pieces of their brain. Summer and her friends set out to find a means of disrupting the conspiracy, and find themselves swept up in a heist orchestrated by the world's biggest evil mastermind, Salem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Related to Chapter 1</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby's gaze remained locked with her own as they stared at each other. She was now looking into Cinder's eternal orange, like staring into an eternity. </p><p>"You'll be happy Ruby. You'll see. I promise." Ruby could feel the blood running down her neck. She had bitten through her own lip and was bleeding freely. She could see the red puddle spreading across her thighs. </p><p>Cinder grabbed Ruby's head with her left hand and quickly bit down again. She started shaking her head and shaking her shoulders, causing Ruby to lose her grip on the bars. Cinder reached down and yanked Ruby up by her hair, letting her scream in a piercing scream of pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Related to Chapter 8</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cinder’s hand was shaking with anger as she clutched her gun close to her chest. </p><p>“Do you really think that trying to threaten me will make this easier for you?” Cinder growled. </p><p>Emerald watched as Salem growled and pressed the barrel of her gun to Cinder’s head. “I will kill you, you stupid bitch. Do you want me to?” Salem asked, as if she were ready to pull the trigger. </p><p>"Then just shoot me already,” Cinder snapped</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck you!” Ruby rasped, blood seeping through the bandage, “Damn it!” </p><p>"You killed Cinder Fall,” Emerald spat, “I’ll never forget that!” </p><p>"I—” Ruby began, “I did it for you!” </p><p>“Damn it, Ruby. This is over!” Emerald stood up, hands on her hips, a dangerous gleam in her eyes. </p><p>Ruby blinked. “But… I thought…” she was crying, and once again, Emerald knew how to tear her apart.</p><p>Ruby made a choking noise and fell to her knees, coughing hard. </p><p>"My hand,” she groaned. “It’s shaking.” </p><p>Emerald ran to her side and looked down at her, eyeing the blood on her hand. She wiped it off with her sleeve. “You’ll need stitches."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At dawn, Ruby finds her father's dead body, and is then sent on a mission by him to kill the demon that possessed her father, Cinder Fall. Upon his apparent demise, Weiss is given an aura marking by Ruby, which allows her to channel the emotion within her as her weapon, the snowstorm. The threat of the other adults forces her to return, and she is again contacted by Blake by hologram, who reassures her about what happened to Ruby's father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continuation of last chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After several close calls with the The Charred Council, Ruby faces Cinder alone in the Pit, and engages her in a swordfight that she eventually loses. </p><p>Ruby then finds her in the catacombs, where the demon has opened a portal to turn humans into ash, so that she can control the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite their tender displays of affection, Ruby and Jaune will always be friends, as hard as that might be for the former champion. Sure, the fight against the Grimm is done and all that remains is the joy of having a head held high in victory, but she's made clear that no matter what, it's not her heart for Jaune that's burning</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby feels isolated, unimportant and angry. She avoids Pyrrha at first. She thinks she will only bring trouble. </p><p>As the semester wears on, however, and she finds herself getting to know the others better, Pyrrha ends up in the awkward position of apologizing to Ruby about her own actions that led to Ruby's injury. Ruby, at first at a loss for words, eventually opens up about her own loneliness, and even comes up with a few new defenses. </p><p>Ruby soon grows close to Pyrrha, and the two become a good support system for each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite Ruby's own world growing colder, with fewer Grimm around and with the Order finding themselves stretched thin by the circumstances, Yang takes the chance to take Ruby and Blake off on a mission. While away, they witness a raging civil war come to an end as the first incarnation of the White Fang reclaim the town of Beacon. Though their quest is over, this adventure has changed them in more ways than one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>But the worst of it all was Nora's twisted mind. Nora had hit Jaune hard with her hammer, probably trying to knock him out of the battle. But Jaune fell to the ground with a thud, knocked out cold. But Nora was so out of it that she hit the floor with her hammer first, but then proceeded to rub his nose in it. She kept rubbing his nose in it until Yang pushed her off. Yang was upset, but she did what she thought was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Professor Ozpin gave Glynda Goodwitch a large amount of materials to increase the field’s area-effect capabilities. The stage for the fighting was to be in Vale and most of the world’s population was too frightened to stand in front of the incoming horde. </p><p>Glynda took the helm to lead the operation against the invading forces and put to task not only her coworkers and students but also the people in her hometown of Mistral. Vale was destroyed as Ozpin explained that she planned to use the attack as a tactic to draw the enemy’s allies to her and then take all of them out with her Semblance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby and her team moved to the battle in Central Vale where they saved a town and sacrificed themselves against the forces of Atlas but at the cost of one of their own, Raven Branwen. Pyrrha decided that this was the perfect time to ask Ruby to move in with her and Blake but was stopped by Jaune, who felt that Ruby should be with her mother when she was finally better. </p><p>A short argument broke out that ended with Jaune leaving, hoping that no one would want to help her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The White Fang. They were here.</p><p>Blake's first instinct was to attack. She'd been doing that ever since she'd lost her arm - attack anything that moved, kill anything that cried. </p><p>But then her vision adjusted and she noticed the giant white mass behind the guards. One shot from her wyvern's gun would be enough to kill one of them, but could it kill two? And what about the stench? The mixture of blood and motor oil was overwhelming. She fought her instincts, instead pointing her gun down to the floor. </p><p>"There's no way I can kill two of you and hope for any type of victory." </p><p>The other two guards laughed, hooting derisively. "Don't be a faunus and be brave, traitor. We'll be more than happy to take you apart!" </p><p>Blake forced a chuckle. "You're on. I've got a lot of fun plans for our adventure."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter where Cinder Fall goes, the dangerous empire that has been awakened from its long slumber around Remnant will be with her. </p><p>Remnant will know only evil from now on, and will have to struggle to exist in an eternal fire, where only the metal will thrive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I guess that makes sense,” Jaune said. He turned his face up and kissed Ren’s forehead. “I still don’t get why you’re doing this, though. It’s a lot of effort.” </p><p>"I wanted to help.” Ren grabbed Jaune’s hand. “The sun’s rising.” He looked up at the sky and clenched his fist. “You and I have a job to do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She’s just as scared as you are,” Summer observed. “Why are you trying to convince her to stay in the village? If anything, you should be telling her to leave and go far away from here.” </p><p>“Because that’s what Salem is doing,” Qrow said, ignoring Summer’s statement. “I’m just trying to remind her of why she chose to join the Salem in the first place. She needs to remember that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound came again, this time louder and quicker, before Yang's eyes she could see Blake’s white hood flung to the ground, buried underneath the corpses of several faceless Grimm. Yang looked to Ruby to see her kneeling over Penny, sobbing her poor friend's name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pressing up against the growing tension between Ozpin and Roman Torchwick, the boys find out some very interesting things about Mercury when they get into a bar fight with his thugs. Not everyone is fond of the coked-up, gun-toting assassin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the help of Glynda Goodwitch and Willow Schnee, a connection to the weapon is finally found and A-Rank special forces operatives were deployed to take down the bandits responsible. </p><p>Unfortunately, not everyone made it out alive. With the past has come the future and Ozpin is preparing to unleash a new army on the world to stop the destruction of the hybrid creatures that live on the island.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penny would take the form of a human girl who looked up to Ruby, who also saved her life multiple times, who also had an instinct for danger and who was also the kind of girl who was capable of creating her own Grimm army. And the faunus girl would act as her personal bodyguard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RWBY proceed to serve together under Professor Ozpin for at least the next six months. However, the four of them have only been together for a matter of minutes when the first mission comes about. Their mission is to infiltrate an enemy stronghold and find a woman known as "White Fang Empress."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby ignores Glynda's advice and challenges Roman to a final duel in the school's courtyard, which he accepts. </p><p>When Ruby's new weapon is found in his apartment, Ruby confronts Roman and demands that he return her weapon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So we're playing nice now, right Ruby?" Cinder snarled, panting heavily. "I like it when we play nice." </p><p>"No Cinder, we're not-" Ruby tried to push herself away from Cinder, but was hindered by her restraints, Cinder slammed her knee into Ruby's stomach and shoved her back into her restraints. </p><p>"Looks like you're finally starting to come around, princess." Cinder smirked. "Think we can keep up the charade for a bit longer, eh?"</p><p>Ruby coughed, struggling to push away from the woman. She felt the daggers in her back making her a bit dizzy, and all of a sudden she felt her whole body go numb, Cinder pulled out one of her weapons and aimed it at Ruby's throat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby is also revealed to be telekinetic and can levitate, and has the power of mesmerism and telekinesis. </p><p>Her eyes were genetically modified with nanotechnology so that she could see with night vision. Her weapons of choice are her scythe, pistol and bow, but she also possesses improvised weapons such as sniper rifles and crossbows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unlocking the front door, Weiss finds herself swept into a home filled with screaming, hissing and gibbering inhuman monsters, dogs, perhaps. She screams too, and backs into the house, summoning the rifles from her bags. The house collapses around her, smouldering, fire snapping and crackling around her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only when Glynda returned from her investigation that Qrow was able to move back into his old room with an air mattress and sleeping bag. It wasn't long before Ozpin showed up at the establishment and, with his usual personality, promptly told Qrow to get to work and research the Grimm weapon he was working on. </p><p>Unsurprisingly, Qrow didn't care, and soon spent most of his time locked in his room with Glynda instead. "If you want to get out of here, then get in your car and head home. I'm sure whatever you're going to do, it's far more important than spending time with me, regardless of how convenient it is." </p><p>"I understand," he replied coldly, then began to dial.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pyrrha let out a shaky breath and began to slowly turn to the chamber that had be housing the cloaked man. </p><p>"Let me go!" she shouted. </p><p>Her feet started moving as if they had their own life, and her entire body tensed as the woman stepped forward. In the dim light, Pyrrha could see what looked to be the same as last time, however, the woman had two bullet holes in her shoulder, not to mention what appeared to be several slices across her flesh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss eventually finds her way back to Beacon Academy, where she’s made a member of a shadow organization led by Pyrrha Nikos. They’re all under the command of General Ironwood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Ruby could harness her insane power and do just one other thing, she'd be the most powerful being in the universe. And even with that power, there was so much more to this. </p><p>Being Ruby Rose had become so much more than she ever expected. She was fierce, loyal, desperate, heartbroken, and above all else, she had the sense that she wanted to make a difference in the world</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang's tears were having mixed reactions. It's not that Yang was sad about Ruby leaving, as sad as that was. </p><p>Yang was sad about how the next chapter of their life would be. </p><p>There was a silence, and Yang looked up. Weiss was crying, but she was holding back, and there were tears in her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atlas is a dangerous place, but one thing is for sure: there will always be an enemy for you to fight. War is coming, and in the wake of this cataclysm, each nation of Remnant has been broken and forced to band together, forging a path to their survival. But as the years go by, the number of troops in Atlas is dwindling, while the amount of refugee are growing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cinder made no reply. Ruby grit her teeth as a headache made itself known. She closed her eyes and brought her hands up, clenching them into fists. After a moment's hesitation, Ruby began to bring her hand down, intending to pound Cinder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Salem knows Captain Roman Torchwick is driven by a destructive fury and has great disdain for all people. She knows Weiss Schnee is a scholar and wife with an intense loyalty for her people, especially her younger sister. And she knows Ozpin is a skilled leader who also prefers to take a backseat when it comes to the direct fighting. She knows the others, but she doesn't let their misfortune seep into her own heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schnee has not been told anything about this mission and the basics of what happened is still unclear to her. She receives a video message from Cinder Fall and is told that they will meet at the very same place Ruby supposedly died.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neo took the chance to test its properties as she placed it inside of her gear and charged it up. She was shocked at what happened: the lighting above her faltered for a brief moment. Without a moment's thought, Neo thrust the top of her weapon into the ground and tapped into the emerald energy, creating a ten foot high light and a dome around her. </p><p>Her face, however, was not visible, buried under the fog. As her suit dissipated, the light did too, until only a few sparks lingered. Neo looked around, finding no sign of her adversary. Taking advantage of the moment, she charged up her last bolt and leapt forward, firing a bolt from her weapon before she reached the edge. </p><p>The bolt flew straight through the fog and slammed into a well, instantly shutting it off. Neo smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not having any female friends, this sparked the desire within Nora to become friends with Blake. During this time, Nora became very friendly with Blake's former teammate/partner Sun Wukong. This friendship allowed her to finally gain a girlfriend, Ruby Rose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ren and Nora were beaten, but Pyrrha is trapped in another realm. And while Remnant is almost over, it's never been more uncertain as the huntsman race begins to question the terms of their involvement in the conflicts happening in Remnant. A tragedy at Beacon has threatened their very existence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is also discovered that Penny died in the Battle of Haven from the wounds she received from Adam and that his wife, Winter, is pregnant. After this, Pyrrha will receive assistance from Ren after she realizes that Blake and Yang can't be trusted anymore. She will turn to them for help in the crisis with what she learns from the Grimm in Vale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>But Summer Rose never comes home. Ruby awakens to find that her mother's destiny was already written. Zwei reveals it through his unborn baby. </p><p>Alone with her corpse, Summer Rose dreamed a wish and it came true. And the desire of a dying mother, came true too. But by the time she could make it come true, she was gone. The hope of her dying wish was all she had left to cling on to. </p><p>A wish that Ruby could only hope to be able to bring back. With Zwei's help, Ruby invents the most elaborate plan, as she knows how much it hurts Summer to be gone. </p><p>For though Yang is more than enough to fill in Summer's shoes, Summer needed Ruby there. To keep the team strong. Ruby will do it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tipped to be the next Dragon Knight, Ruby Rose is the most talented member of the team and is expected to one day be a leader. However, when the Brotherhood of Steel comes, they find their brothers and sisters on the receiving end of her wrath. Ruby has no choice but to leave her home and join them. She doesn’t have time to think about the ways her life will change, because her life will never be the same again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven passes on a message to Yang and Blake, telling them to get into a warlord's palace in Mistral to free their friend. The group reach the palace to find the Warlord has been slain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they managed to break through and get close to her, Nora felt a pang of pain run through her. She screamed out in agony, but the pain stopped when she saw the armor around her leg. </p><p>So they had cut through it after all. She'd expected the metal to look dull and brittle from years of wear, but it didn't look like anything had happened to it. She'd seen people get their legs torn off in battle, and they sure looked like they'd been burned to the bone. That didn't seem to be the case. The only reason she knew this was because, when the arrow had passed through it, it had not removed the armor. </p><p>But that was not what had sent Nora to her knees, it was the fact that she'd just been shot. The armor, unharmed by the arrow, had taken the brunt of the hit. It was enough to break the arrow shaft and jolt her body with such force she fell to the ground and lost the power of thought, forcing her mind to create a new form.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was safe to say that what Ozpin had said to Glynda had her truly devastated. She turned to the side and stared at the ground. </p><p>“I’m sorry… I will finish what I started.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please... don't make me... find... YOU!" Raven's voice cracked, she couldn't keep up the mask anymore, Cinder knew who she was. </p><p>And she did it on purpose. </p><p>She had to figure out a plan to get out of the mansion, she had to... her heart skipped a beat as she thought about escaping with one of the statues. She didn't know how she would do it, but it was worth a try.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Chapter 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby gloats, knowing that she will win easily. </p><p>Cinder retaliates by creating an explosive collar around Ruby's neck and allowing her to race forward into the explosion. </p><p>Cinder wins the duel, but when she looks at Ruby's shocked face, Cinder has second thoughts and says that the sudden death in combat has affected her as well. </p><p>Cinder resolves to let Ruby live.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Chapter 70</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake sat down on the floor with a cry. She was afraid, and she was having a hard time controlling her anger. The urge to lash out at Weiss was becoming more and more tempting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Chapter 71</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Salem thought it was ironic that she had lost her left arm and had no friends. "She sounds like a bit of a pansy." </p><p>"You shouldn't judge people before you have met them." Pyrrha said. "I don't mean you, you're probably a nice person." </p><p>"But, like I said." Salem said. "I've been here longer than you. So, back to the story, I won't give you the pleasure of seeing my tattoo."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Chapter 72</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss has seen the speech of her father and decided that their family needed to become more serious. They need to be more like a New Organization, and with that she proposed the idea to her father to make a business empire. Ruby suggested the same to her mother, and after a few back and forths they came up with the idea to create a restaurant where adults could hang out with the loveable children.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Chapter 73</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All that changed when she found out that she had less than 24 hours before she could be launched out of the atmosphere on the Crescent Rose. Blake let out a sigh, as she remembered how she had done this hundreds of times in her own life, she just wasn't sure how they could win, much less beat Roman…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Chapter 74</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emerald recovered, pushed off and crashed through the side of a nearby building. She leapt at Weiss, who took a step back as the green-haired girl slammed into her. Weiss staggered to one knee, clutching her stomach in pain as Emerald howled in rage. The white-haired girl snarled, attacking and slashing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Chapter 75</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This message is also the first time Weiss received the two sentences in a row from her father. As soon as she realized what she heard, she started to panic, starting to reach out to the airship by her own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Chapter 76</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaune also knew that Pyrrha was far more often than not on her own in her quarters, so when Jaune couldn't get her with a direct call, he knew he had to break down and break Pyrrha's door down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Chapter 77</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>But for a little girl who has lost so much, life can be a struggle. Still, her dark, somber demeanor hasn’t changed a bit. For when Ruby encounters the mysterious Naze, a ruthless warlord from the East, she discovers a new purpose. </p><p>Embracing her destiny, Ruby will trade in her combat knives and school uniform for ancient relics of an ancient war and a destiny beyond imagination.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Chapter 78</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And even though Pyrrha Nikos is confused, thinking about who she really is, and wondering if she’s a semblance, that doesn’t stop her from wanting to save Ruby Rose from what Ruby feels like she has to do to ensure that she doesn’t end up alone again. </p><p>And Yang? Even though she lost what she loves in one fall, her entire being, she is a constant reminder of all that Nora stands for: Strong, Women, and Team.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Chapter 79</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ozpin never sees her coming, and as the door slams open he screams a startled word in surprise. "What are you doing here, Raven? I expected you much sooner." </p><p>Raven's face registers deep regret as she falls to her knees. "I'm sorry, Professor. I'm so sorry, but something got into Ruby, and I don't know what it is." </p><p>Yang isn't ready to drop the matter, though. "Wait, how'd you get in here? The doors and windows are locked tight. It wasn't just you and dad, was it? All three of you?" </p><p>Raven closes her eyes. "I opened a portal."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Chapter 80</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life slowly starts to fill her days. Willow’s attracted to Salem’s small community of like-minded people. Her addiction has hit rock bottom, but she also knows there’s more ahead of her. Salem will be as strong as it gets. The cure is in the bag.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Chapter 81</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hazel reveals his long-term plan to achieve Godhood by destroying all humans with his massive black hole. </p><p>After the fight, Ozpin begins looking for his missing assistants, and eventually finds them being held captive by a man claiming to be from an "international organization".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Chapter 82</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the White Fang attack, Ozpin confronts Ruby and tells her that no longer will she feel safe in Beacon, and that he does not trust her. He also tells her that she should have stayed in her dormitory. Ruby responds angrily by knocking him unconscious and taking off with Blake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Chapter 83</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby took a seat, setting her computer beside her, studying the Atlas map. "So, the first objective is to find the woman behind the various Popsicle stick sculptures, then, once found, get her to join our side," she announced, putting her headphones over her ears and cranking the volume to max. </p><p>"So, is the Popsicle stick idea yours?" Ozpin asked, taking a seat next to her. </p><p>Ruby stared at the clock before answering. "Nah, Blake's the one that had the idea. And that's actually my idea, as well." She gave an awkward shrug. "I saw Blake's plate and thought it would make the perfect hook for… to make sure you guys don't stab yourself." </p><p>Ozpin raised an eyebrow at her response. "Interesting."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Chapter 84</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cinder is sure this is just the thing she's been looking for to ease her friend's angst, as well as her own. There's just one problem: Magic is a weapon, and that weapon has Cinder's name on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Chapter 85</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emerald was then forced to be the slave of Salem, giving her songs, all of which were later stolen from her. </p><p>After Salem received a devastating blow by one of the "Singers" and barely saved by Mercury, Emerald is forced to watch Salem's death and her singing of a song she made to Ozma, after which she would burn, before dying herself</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Chapter 86</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, Ruby. Even you know that life isn't fair." Salem smiled. "So, you're not afraid to do the right thing? That even if you're bullied for it, you're stronger for it? But at the same time you're terrified of breaking the rules? Those are some pretty tall orders, little girl." </p><p>"I-I don't understand." Ruby gasped. "What's the difference between breaking a rule and protecting people from danger?" </p><p>"The difference between justice and cruelty, that's what." Salem replied. "Not all crimes are equal in themselves." </p><p>"How can that be?" Ruby protested. "To me, a killing is a killing. The difference between justice and cruelty can't be that hard to explain."</p><p>"There's a terrible tendency in young humans to think of cruelty as inherently bad." Salem sighed. "But in truth, it's simply a result of being too attentive to their own needs. Young humans think that if they want a treat, they should demand one, and if they don't get it they should turn to violence."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Chapter 87</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cinder really wants to bring everyone down. So the most important thing now is for her to stay alive and lead the coup in Remnant. Forcing all the leaders and anyone else to submit under their new leader. Because if they don't her and Penny die. And that means she's going to die too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Chapter 88</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby's nightmares were caused by the pain Pyrrha felt when dying and the guilt she felt in killing her. Ruby realized that every time she sees someone being hurt, she'll turn into her assassin ways and try to kill them, no matter who it is. Ruby tries to ignore this, but she knows that she needs to fight against these urges as well as live her life for a little while longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Chapter 89</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer smiled as she walked back out into the living room. She glanced back to the doorway, watching Raven sleep. Something about it seemed so sad to Summer, she wasn't sure why. She made her way to the front porch, sitting on the bench and sipping at her iced tea. She needed to figure out what was wrong with Raven.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Chapter 90</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right before the start of Winter, Hazel goes with Ruby to a fortune teller for help with her imminent battle with a teenage idol.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Chapter 91</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In an attempt to calm Ren down, Jaune tells him he can go easy on Scarlet, he was just trying to make him feel better. </p><p>"I know, I know..." Ren snarls and gets up, telling Scarlet to not worry about him anymore, they've got this under control.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Chapter 92</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter spends most of the trip contemplating things, but ultimately allows Jaune and the others to join them and a party is born. However, they find no trace of Pyrrha and slowly begin to doubt that Pyrrha has even made it to the Sea of Storms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Chapter 93</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Salem's plan is revealed, Pyrrha uses her semblance to take her down with the remaining Eye of Raven. With Salem's fall, Winter and her friends mourn her, but still continue the fight with Cinder and the Legion.</p><p>The plans of Cinder continue to take shape. Cinder summons an army of Armored Mechanicals to stand against Winter and her allies. Cinder confirms to Winter that they have indeed captured Weiss, but are still on the look out for Ruby. While discussing with Emerald and Cinder about how she and her army are planning to beat the Cinder's Forces, Winter is told their true plans and intentions: they are planning a mass culling of the civilian population and a general genocide</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Chapter 94</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glynda gets suspicious and goes to search for them, finding a battle station where they think the others are, but is instead confronted by Salem herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Chapter 95</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone looks to the white-haired madwoman now, looking for any sign that Salem is going to attack. Unfortunately, she hasn't moved a muscle in several seconds. That's not to say she's not listening, though. Her bony hand is on her hip and a tiny frown is scrunched in her brow as she studies everyone around her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Chapter 96</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she walks away from the truck, Ruby pushes her hair behind her ears and lets it fall loose to her shoulders. "Why are you laughing?" she asks, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. </p><p>Winter takes a breath. "This." She holds up her newly commissioned purple dress. "The dress that I've been working on since last night." </p><p>Ruby frowns. "I thought you were working on your car." Winter lets out a bark of laughter, her shoulders shaking. </p><p>"Guess I'm not as skilled at mechanical things as I thought." She slips into the truck and pulls the seat belt around her shoulders before turning and leaning against the door. She peers into the cab. "You really think you can handle my SUV, right?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Chapter 97</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We can safely assume that this is the episode that we get more into Raven’s backstory. She’s the only one in Tai’s camp that has seen Summer since they’ve been apart. She’s become a tyrant, she’s a jerk, and she doesn’t care about people. This is how she became such a successful hunter and lived to be her age.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Chapter 98</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ozpin reveals that he knew Qrow's plan to rescue Summer, and actually asked him to do it, to which Qrow unhesitantly agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Chapter 99</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mercury opens up with the forward slash, but Emerald dodges it, and moves in to counter him. </p><p>She throws a right punch at Mercury, but it goes wide of his jaw, and Mercury easily counters with the punch to the gut. </p><p>Emerald then rushes forward, but Mercury defends well by jabbing at her. He then proceeds to quickly grab her arm, and throw a backfist at her jaw.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Chapter 100</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The final person to join them in the corridor was Ruby Rose, the youngest, the most optimistic, and the most timid of the group. A far cry from the proud warrior who had blasted her way through Vacuo, putting a stop to the Shadowless at every turn. An impossible feat that she herself had had to make several times. Now she was merely a young girl, lost in her own mind. Like many others, the cause of her despair had been due to the death of her sister.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>